


I'm Coming Home

by zeejayblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hugs, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions, Teen Romance, Voltron season 4 spoilers, but we love him, i guess??, my bbs are so happy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeejayblue/pseuds/zeejayblue
Summary: After Keith's mission with the Blade of Marmora, he decides to return to Team Voltron, leading to an emotional reunion.





	I'm Coming Home

             Keith sighed wistfully as the lions of Voltron came into view. Since the Blade of Marmora mission was deemed a success, Keith was relieved of his training duties for a while so he could return to team Voltron. After waving goodbye to Kolivan and the rest of the Blades, Keith masked and hooded himself to surprise the team.

             Keith felt a doubt begin to settle in his chest. He couldn’t help but think the team was better off without him. Keith failed them as a leader, and now that Shiro was back in the Black Lion, he had no job slot to fill. He shook the thoughts from his mind, knowing that the team would figure something out upon his return.

             Keith sighed as he saw the Voltron paladins talking to Allura. He guessed they were on a diplomatic mission searching to expand the coalition. He felt excitement bubble up in his chest along with the faint feeling of hesitation as he began to approach them.

             As Keith got closer, he unhooded his head and unmasked his face. Allura paused her lecture and turned to him, catching the other paladin’s attention. Keith couldn’t fight down the wide smile that was tugging at his lips.

             “Is that Keith?” Keith heard Hunk’s voice call faintly. As soon as the question left his mouth, Lance dropped his bayard and broke into a dead sprint. Keith began to walk a little faster and soon began jogging.

             “You’re back!” Lance cried joyfully, hugging the smaller boy and spinning in a circle. Lance squeezed Keith tightly, and Keith chuckled as he hugged him back.

             “Yeah, I’m back,” Keith assured with a wide smile. After a second, Keith swore he heard someone crying. After looking at all the other paladins - who were glassy-eyed but not openly crying - he assumed the one who was crying was Lance. After coming to this conclusion, Keith rubbed Lance’s back comfortingly and hugged him tighter. A muffled sob came from Keith’s shoulder, which nearly broke his heart.

             “I’m so glad you’re okay, I was worried sick,” Lance sobbed, his voice muffled as his face was buried in the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith shushed him and rubbed his back again.

             “I’m okay,” Keith mumbled. Lance sniffled and pulled away from Keith, his eyes red and a stray tear trickling down his cheek.

             “How’d the mission go?” Lance queried, wiping his tears away.

             “It went pretty well. We’ve got the supply routes all figured out. But just to play it as safe as we can, we’re gonna go on a separate mission later to infiltrate the supply line. We figured we’d take a break to figure out what’s going on with Lotor before we got ourselves into something we couldn’t get out of,” Keith explained. The paladins nodded, and Lance hugged Keith tightly once more.

             “I’m so glad you’re finally back. I thought you were gonna leave for good,” Lance sobbed into Keith’s shoulder.

             “Why would I leave you guys?” Keith questioned softly, pulling away from Lance to look at him.

             “Y-you said you couldn’t be a leader for us,” Lance mumbled. Keith sighed, his soft smile faltering.

             “Shiro’s the black paladin again,” Keith replied.

             “I thought that was temporary...” Lance trailed off, looking between Shiro and Keith.

             “I wouldn’t mind giving the black lion back to you,” Shiro shrugged, looking to Keith.

             “Uh-uh, I don’t think so. You _just_ reconnected with her. And besides, leading a team _clearly_ isn’t for me,” Keith replied.

             “So, does this mean the OG team Voltron’s back?” Hunk questioned. The paladins turned to him with a confused look.

             “You know, Allura piloting the castle, Lance back in Blue, Keith back in Red, and Shiro back in black?” Hunk questioned. Pidge snorted and Hunk glared at her.

             “Don’t you dare,” Hunk warned.

             “But AC/DC-”

             “Ah buh-buh-buh! No, stop it,” Hunk cut her off. Pidge frowned, but smirked a few seconds later.

             “ _Back in black,_ ” Pidge whispered with a wide smirk.

             “Oh dear lord,” Hunk groaned as Pidge began to scream the guitar solo.

             “Please, enough,” Hunk begged through laughter.

             “You’re just bitter because I thought of the pun first,” Pidge halted her ungodly screeching to retort.

             “ _Anyway_ … is that how it’s gonna be? The OG Voltron squad back together?” Hunk repeated hopefully.

             “I don’t see why not,” Allura replied. All the paladins smiled with each other and looked to Keith.

             “What?” Keith questioned, his cheeks turning a bit pink at the sudden attention.

             “Whaddaya think?” Pidge questioned.

             “Why do you need my approval?” Keith queried, looking around to everyone.

             “Do you want to return to team Voltron?” Shiro questioned with a soft smile.

             “Of course I do,” Keith replied, causing the paladins to break out into wide smiles.

             “Red remembers me,” Keith laughed happily, seeing Red light up and roar at her paladin. Lance smiled happily.

             “I hope Blue takes me back,” Lance mutters as he makes his way to the blue lion. Keith patted Lance’s shoulder and shot him a smile before he went to Blue.

             “Hey Blue, Keith’s back,” Lance stated with a smile, placing a delicate hand on her paw. Lance got into the blue lion, taking a deep breath as he sat down and grabbed her controls.

             “I missed you so much, Blue,” Lance sighed wistfully. He felt tears prick at his eyes.

             “Everything’s gonna be the way it used to be! Keith back in the red lion, and me back to you, just like the good ‘ol days,” Lance smiled, his eyes closed. The blue lion’s interior lit up.

             “How does that sound, beautiful?” Lance questioned. The blue lion responded completely and roared, making Lance tear up as he opened his eyes again. The paladins were smiling up at the blue lion before they got into their respective lions to head back to the castle.

             “So, Keith, how does it feel to be back in the red lion?” Shiro questioned over the intercom.

             “Like coming home after a long vacation,” Keith replied, his voice wavering a bit.

             “Keith? Are you crying?” Pidge queried.

             “Yeah, a little,” Keith replied with a chuckle and a sniffle.

             “Those aren’t _sad_ tears, are they?” Hunk asked.

             “No. I’m just happy to be back home with you guys, where I belong,” Keith replied, smiling widely.

             “Aw, I’m gonna cry,” Hunk wailed, causing the other paladins to laugh.

             The paladins landed their lions in their hangars and all met up with Keith in the red lion’s hangar to officially welcome him back. Lance hugged Keith tightly once more.

             “I missed you, mullet,” Lance muttered into Keith’s shoulder. Keith chuckled lightly and hugged the blue paladin again.

             “I missed you too, dumbass,” Keith replied.

             “Who’s up for a celebratory dinner?” Hunk called. The paladins cheered in response as they headed inside. Keith smiled and slowly began to walk inside with the rest of the group. Lance, who hasn’t moved, cleared his throat.

             “Keith, wait,” Lance called to Keith. Keith froze and turned back around, walking back over to the blue paladin.

             “Yeah? What’s-” Keith’s voice was cut off when Lance pulled the red paladin in for a kiss. Keith was shocked at the contact, but quickly melted into a blushing mess and kissed back.

             Their lips interlocked and fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Keith had no idea how much he wanted this, let alone how much he _needed_ it.

             Their lips moved perfectly in sync. Keith rubbed his hands down Lance’s back and rested them on the blue paladin’s hips. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

             Keith felt like this was filling in something he had been missing all his life. A warmth spread in his chest - one he could only describe as love - and he felt tranquil as elation and heat spread through his body.

             Lance had been waiting for the moment of Keith’s return since the day he left. He’s been mulling over his feelings about Keith for so long, he decided to act on them now instead of waiting anymore. Lance felt the same way as Keith; he felt that he had been missing this all his life. Lance needed Keith, and Keith needed Lance. It was at this moment that the pair realized that they couldn’t live without each other.

             The two kissed for a minute, almost forgetting to breathe. They sharply pulled apart to gulp in a breath of air, but pulled back together to touch their foreheads as they exhaled. Their faces were bright red, and both of them were smiling widely.

             “Hey,” Pidge’s voice called down the hall as she approached the red lion’s hangar. Like a pair of deer caught in the headlights, both boys jumped apart and turned to the hangar entrance with wide eyes. Pidge raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the doorway.

             “Oh yeah, totally, we’ll be there in a sec.”  
             “Yeah, we’re coming.”

             “...Alright,” Pidge replied, shrugging as she turned away. The pair waited until her footsteps retreated down the hallway before facing each other again.

             “Wow,” Lance gasped. Keith blushed harshly again and shifted his weight nervously on his feet.

             “You’re a pretty decent kisser, mullet,” Lance raised an eyebrow and smirked, his cheeks still tinted red.

             “Don’t… call me mullet. It ruins the mood,” Keith chuckled with a soft smile. Both of their faces were still bright red.

             “Right,” Lance replied with a fond smile.

             “I missed you more than words can describe,” Lance stated, his happy facial expression faltering to a longing one. Keith smiled and pulled Lance into a hug.

             “I missed you so much,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s ear.

             “C’mon, they probably think we died or something,” Keith laughed, offering Lance a hand. Blushing, Lance took it and smiled widely as Keith led him down the hallway.

             They smiled as they walked hand in hand down the hallway, swinging their interlaced fingers back and forth. Damn, was Keith glad to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> WOWOWOW I LOVE THEM?? WHAT DO HECKLE  
> sorry for not posting im not dead i am v much alive  
> i got my license last wednesday (oct. 11) whattTTTT I DRIVE NOW IM GETTING OLD  
> i have to get a job soon too ew ULCH  
> BUT HEY HAVE MY BBS  
> also s4 destroyed me but gave me life all at once and i was inspired to write this bc i miss keith


End file.
